<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the best of me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619584">you're the best of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr requests! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Cuddling, Disaster Gays, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sleepovers, They're All Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dustin and lucas are way too cute for the party to handle. meanwhile, mike is a disaster gay that does not know how to function.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers &amp; Eleven | Jane &amp; Dustin Henderson &amp; Maxine Mayfield &amp; Lucas Sinclair &amp; Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr requests! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you two don’t stop cuddling, I think I’m suing!” Mike shouted and crossed his arms, glaring at Lucas and Dustin on the couch. </p><p>“You’re just jealous because you’re not cuddling with…” Dustin started. </p><p>“What’s that? Oh, it’s my lawyer! You’d better watch out or you’ll owe me 50 grand,” he interrupted. </p><p>“Seriously, you guys are such buzzkills,” Lucas muttered, “I just love my boyfriend. Why is that a bad thing?” </p><p>“It’s just so…” Mike started. </p><p>“Disgustingly adorable?” Max finished from her position on the floor. </p><p>“Exactly!” </p><p>“What’s adorable?” El asked, chewing on a Dorito. </p><p>“It’s like… something you find extremely cute,” Will explained. </p><p>“Oh. Like Max?” </p><p>At this, the redhead spit out her soda and started coughing. </p><p>“I mean, I guess,” Will replied and El smiled to herself. </p><p>“Adorable,” she whispered and nodded. </p><p>Later that night, as the kids set up the basement with sleeping bags, Lucas and Dustin were whispering and laughing. As Dustin tried to reach out and put down his pillow, Lucas grabbed his waist and dipped him. The boys both burst out laughing again and Mike frowned. </p><p>It wasn’t fair. Why should they get to be all romantic while he was forced to be a pining disaster? </p><p>“Dustin, I swear!” Will shouted from the corner of the room and chucked a pillow at the couple. </p><p>“We should institute a five foot rule,” Mike muttered to him and Will nodded. </p><p>For a moment, he wondered why the other boy was so bothered about it, then shook it off. It wasn’t like he was hopelessly pining for Mike, right? That’d just be hilarious. </p><p>El and Max came down the stairs in their pjs and Max wrinkled her nose. </p><p>“Were they dancing again?” she asked. </p><p>“They’re always dancing,” El groaned and the two girls looked at each other before laughing. </p><p>In the middle of the night, Mike woke up and heard whispers coming from the corner of the room. </p><p>“I love you,” Lucas was saying and he put his hands to his head. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” he muttered before rolling over and dislodging his pillow from under something to put it over his head. </p><p>A few minutes later, he was woken up by Will shaken him and asking, “Uhh, Mike? Why did you take my pillow?” </p><p>“Funny story,” he replied, sitting up only to promptly collapse right into the other boy’s lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what. the. shit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mike talks in his sleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mike.” </p><p>Someone was saying his name, but he didn’t want to get up quite yet. </p><p>“Mike,” it was repeated and he groaned before opening one eye to see Will Byers’ face directly in front of him. </p><p>“What. The. Shit?” he asked himself before his surroundings came into view. </p><p>Ok, so, he was in his basement, on the floor, with the love of his life. And, he could hear El snoring, so she was there too? This was a really, really weird dream. </p><p>Mike wiped the sleep out of his eyes and blinked up at Will, who was still staring at him with this little smile on his face. </p><p>“Hey, uhh, would you mind moving a little bit? I can’t feel my legs,” the other boy told him before gesturing down and that was when Mike realized tha the was actually in Will’s lap. <br/>This is so embarrassing, he thought to himself, before rolling over. </p><p>“What time is it?” Mike asked. </p><p>“Uhhh, I don’t know,” the other boy replied and as he looked around, Mike noticed that nobody else was awake, except the two of them. </p><p>Lucas and Dustin were cuddling, like usual, even after threats of a lawyer, El was sprawled out literally on top of Max and the redhead was curled up in a ball. </p><p>“So, did something happen?” he asked, suddenly worried, “Did you have a nightmare? Do you need me to kill someone?!” </p><p>“What?” Will asked. </p><p>“I’d do it, you know.” </p><p>“No, ummm, please don’t kill anyone,” the love of his life said. </p><p>“Well, then, why’d you wake me up in the middle of the night?” Mike asked. </p><p>“You talk in your sleep,” Will replied, suddenly sounding shy. </p><p>Mike tried to remember why this might be and issue and, well... shit. <br/>“What exactly did I say?” he asked, nervously laughing. </p><p>“There was... a lot,” the other boy muttered. </p><p>“Will. What did I say?” </p><p>“Well, I woke up because you were singing my name and let me tell you, you cannot sing to save your life...” Will started. </p><p>“Please, make fun of my singing abilities later. I need to know whether or not to throw myself off the quarry.” </p><p>“Mike,” Will chided before continuing, “Then you started quoting Shakespeare and ranting about some binder. so I was like, ‘ok, this is kind of funny’, but that’s when you stopped talking about a binder and started talking about...” </p><p>“Oh my god,” Mike put his head in his hands. </p><p>“I believe the exact quote was ‘Why is he so pretty, Max? Why?’ and then you shouted, and I mean shouted, ‘Will Byers, I would like to marry you’. I’m honestly surprised that nobody else was awake for all of this,” Will finished. </p><p>“I am so sorry,” Mike groaned and was tempted to slap himself. </p><p>“Don’t be,” Will replied. </p><p>“Uhhh... what?” </p><p>“Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow... I guess, today, anyway. The thing is that I’ve been in love with you for half my life and I’d really like to kiss you now if that’s ok,” he said and Mike was pretty sure he was dreaming again. </p><p>“Yeah, ok,” he nodded because this was a wonderful dream. </p><p>Then, Will leaned in and... well, all Mike could think was nope, not a dream after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading!!! as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>